Empty
by android727
Summary: When Gohan loses both his mother and father, a void is created. Who could help fill that void? (b/v; g/v; action; gohan continues training)
1. 1: Losses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, the original creator. **

**Hey guys! I have been wanting to write a fic like this for the longest time, so here it is! I hope you like it: **

**Chapter One**

"I am so so sorry Gohan." Bulma said as she patted the young boy's back. She knew how hard losing his father was on the boy, and now to lose his mother as well… Bulma could not imagine what he was feeling.

Gohan looked up at Bulma, his face full of defeat and resignation. This was not something he could have controlled, this was not he could have fixed with brute strength, and this was not something that the dragon balls could fix. Yet, for some reason, mixed with all his other emotions, Gohan felt overwhelmed with guilt.

Maybe Chi Chi died of grief, grief he had caused when he let his father die. It was the only viable explanation, considering Chi Chi was in such great health before. She left behind a son, Goten, whom Gohan had not seen yet. The eleven year old boy did not even think about the child. He felt the room closing up on him, his breathing quickened and he knew he had to leave right away. He knew he could not be around people at the moment. He felt ready to explode, and when he did, he did not want any casualties.

So, that day, Son Gohan did the only thing he thought he could do, he ran. Gohan ran out of the hospital and just continued on an unknown path. Somehow, hours later, he ended up in that same desolate place. The place where it had all began. The tiles were still there, but they had been moved around. The ground was no longer level; craters were present everywhere. He saw one specific large crater, and he remembered being in there just months ago, as Cell attacked him.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled from the bottom of the crater. He looked up at the sky, waiting for her to come down like an angel and tell him everything would be alright. "Mommy!" he yelled as he banged his fists on the ground. "I need someone! Anyone!" He called out to his mother a few more times, before calling out to his father.

"Dad! Why did you leave?!" he asked the sky. When it gave him no response, he gave a frustrated yell and unconsciously powered up. He called his parents once more, and when he realized nobody was going to help him, he screamed once again in frustration as he began to power up against his will. He reached the super saiyan, and pushed past the invisible barrier.

From a few miles away, watched Piccolo. He knew the child needed time to cope, so he made sure his presence was not known. He watched over the child with a pained expression, he knew how much Gohan had been through and he hated seeing his pupil hurt, but he knew there was nothing to do now.

Hours later, after Gohan had spent all his energy, he collapsed of exhaustion into the crater. Piccolo picked him up and covered him using his cape. He flew off to Capsule Corp without a word. Upon his arrival, he was greeted by Vegeta, who nodded at him solemnly and (uncharacteristically) held the door. Piccolo could sense that the saiyan seemed distressed as well. Vegeta led him to the guest bedroom and then helped him place Gohan on the bed. They walked out of the room and shut the door.

"How is he coping?" asked Vegeta, genuinely worried.

"The only way he can. I did not speak to him yet, I was just watching him." Piccolo responded.

"We need to find a way to make sure he doesn't pose a threat," Vegeta stated. He was honestly worried about the damage an emotionally unstable super saiyan could do.

"First, we need to find a way to make sure he is okay," Piccolo countered, placing Gohan before all else. But Piccolo was not stupid, he knew chaos Gohan could cause.

"Okay?" Vegeta laughed bitterly. "This kid's been messed up since the day he was born. He won't ever be _okay_. He's seen too much."

For some reason, Piccolo could not disagree, Gohan had been through a lot, some might say he has been through too much, but he was Gohan. He always bounced back from everything that had happened to him. Physically, he was the strongest of them all, but he knew the same could not be said about his mental health. He had been hurt too much, seen too much death, even caused some of it, yet he was still a gentle fragile child. He hated hurting people more than he hated being hurt, and that was what made him truly remarkable. But, he was only mortal, and he, like all other being, felt pain. But this pain was different, it could not be healed by a senzu bean or by Dende, and Piccolo could do nothing to help but be by his side.

"Hi guys," Bulma entered the hall and snapped the two warriors out of their reverie. Her eyes were red and had circles underneath them; it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Where's Gohan?" she asked, worried about the young warrior.

"Asleep," Piccolo responded as he gestured to the room on the left.

"Poor kid. Losing both his parents in the same year."

"Where is he staying?" Piccolo asked, cutting her off.

"Here, of course," Bulma answered as if it was obvious. Vegeta kept a blank face expressing neither dislike nor favor to this decision.

"Is..is the child okay?"

"Goten?" Bulma looked at Piccolo's confused face and clarified. "That's what Chi Chi wanted to name him. Yes, he is alright and in good health."

"That's good." Piccolo was happy that Gohan would have his brother.

"Wanna see him?" Bulma asked, a small smile on her face. Piccolo nodded and she led him (with Vegeta close behind) to the nursery. "Make sure you are quiet, though; he's sleeping." They followed her to the crib and peered over the bars. There he was, quietly sleeping. He was tiny; he could not have been more than six pounds, and his black hair spiked in all directions.

"He looks just like-" Began Piccolo, but Vegeta was the one who finished his sentence.

"Kakarot." he finished in surprise.

"I know, their resemblance is uncanny. Even though we lost Goku, we get a new little mini Goku to fill the void he left." Bulma led the men out of the room.

"It's getting late. Piccolo, you are welcome to stay the night if you want," she offered.

"No, I have to get going, but I will be back tomorrow to check on Gohan."

She held the door open for him and watched as he flew off into the night sky. _This was going to be a tough week. _


	2. 2: Guilt

**Man I suck at this whole consistency thing. i promise I am trying, and hopefully Chapter 3 will be out by next Sunday. I am trying to make sure I update every Sunday, and I am testing out how that will work with my schedule! As always please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, all rights go to Akira Toryama and Toei Animation. **

Chapter Two

Gohan awoke with a jolt the next morning. His face was covered with sweat as locks of his hair stuck to his face. He looked at the clock Bulma had placed at his bedside. _4:01, it is so early. _Gohan closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Anything to escape reality, but to no avail. The world was not very merciful.

He pushed the covers off and got out of the bed. He was freezing in nothing but his boxers, so he put on the gi he was wearing yesterday. Gohan got out of the room and began walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but for some reason, his feet took him to the front of this room. He looked at the door for a little while, wondering if he should knock, or just walk in. He knew someone was in there, he could hear the punches being made and feel the power surging through the room. He decided to just open the door.

Gohan walked in a fell to his knees instantly. Vegeta looked at him from the corner of his eyes, before turning around completely. He didn't saw anything, he just observed. He was curious to see how long the boy needed before he would be able to get up. Gohan strained against the gravity, pushing up and up until he was pushed flat against the floor again.

Vegeta smirked and snickered from the other side of the room as Gohan lifted his head to look at the man. "This too much for you?" He sneered.

"No, I am just fine." Gohan replied, this time determined to get up. He powered up, reaching super saiyan, and slowly got off the floor. He wiped some sweat off his forehead before turning to the saiyan on his left. He looked at Vegeta confused. "How do you do it?"

"Do what, boy?" Vegeta responded impatient as ever.

"You're not a super saiyan, yet you are standing in this gravity as if its nothing?"

"Maybe you are just weak." Vegeta responded, smirking. But Gohan knew that wasn't the case. He was definitely stronger than Vegeta, that was a fact. The saiyan observed the expression on Gohan's face.

"You're not used to this gravity, boy. You have never been in this room before."

"So, if I were to train here in my base form, would I be able to stand in here?" He asked. Vegeta nodded and Gohan powered down instantly. He was slammed against the cold hard floor, but he didn't care, the pain was a good distraction. He pushed up with his arms, attempting to do a pushup, but he was slammed against the floor again.

Vegeta looked at him intrigued by how far the boy would go. Did he expect to be able to get used to this gravity so easily? Vegeta examined the half-saiyan's expression. He looked angry and frustrated, and Vegeta knew it had nothing to do with the gravity room. The boy was trying to grieve the best way possible.

He pushed his hand against the floor and pushed up as much as he could without powering up. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and his gi stuck to his skin, but he kept pushing until he was able to get on his knees with his arms on the floor. He looked just about ready to collapse, but he also looked as determined as ever. He glanced to the side and noticed Vegeta staring at him intently.

Gohan gave the adult a pointed look. "What?" he asked.

"Is this how you are going to carry on?" The adult responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this your method of coping? Just putting as much strain on your self as possible?"

"Why is it any of your business?" Gohan said looking back down at the floor.

"It isn't." Vegeta commented dryly. It was as if he was edging the boy on. "I was just thinking-"

"Well don't. I don't give a damn what you think." The teen replied as he tried to do another push up.

Vegeta's jaw clenched as he fought back an obscene reply. Anything he said would only further provoke the boy. It wasn't as if he cared, though, or at least that was what he told himself. He just did not see any need in bothering the boy even more.

He looked at the clock, it was 7:30 now, meaning that it was time to go and grab some breakfast. It also meant that Gohan had been on the GR for three and a half hours now, and he still was not giving up. Vegeta pressed a button to open the sliding door and walked out without another word to the boy.

He walked to the kitchen, where he saw Bulma drinking some coffee. Her eyes were red and puffy, he assumed she had been crying. When she would usually greet Vegeta with a "good morning" she did not even seem to acknowledge or even notice his presence. "Woman." he said, by way of greeting. Bulma looked up at him, startled that he was in the room.

"How's he doing?" Bulma asked him, genuinely concerned for the teen.

"How do you _think_ he is doing?" Vegeta responded plainly.

"Dammit Vegeta, could you at least _try _to be considerate. For once!" she yelled as she stormed out.

_She's particularly on edge. _Vegeta thought as he looked down at the ground. He was pulled out of his reverie, however, when he heard the sound of a child crying. He knew it was not Trunks, his son's cries were much louder. This one was softer, gentler, the sound of a newborn child.

"Woman," Vegeta called, wanting Bulma to silence the child. The high pitched noise hurt his gentle saiyan ears. But the crying stopped before Bulma got there.

She walked to the room, a bottle in hand, but stopped at the entrance. Inside the room was Gohan, cradling his little brother. Tears were streaming down his eyes as he looked at the child. "You're all I have left," he said, holding onto his brother's fingers. "Mom and dad are gone, all I have is you." The tears just kept coming, and Gohan furiously tried to wipe them away. Goten started crying as well, and Gohan just rocked his back and forth slowly.

"Don't cry, brother. Please stop crying." he began, and Bulma could not help but smile from her position at the doorway. Goten's crying slowly ceased as he fell back asleep. Gohan gently placed him in the crib and got down on his knees. "I'm so sorry," he began his silent tears falling on the floor.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault that you won't grow up with parents. It's all my fault. All of it! I'm so so sorry brother. I am. I am so sorry." Gohan repeated those words over and over again as if they were a prayer.

Bulma looked at the teen, eyes wide. She never thought Gohan would blame himself. Her sheer surprise caused her to drop the bottle she was holding and once it hit the floor, her presence became known to the half saiyan. He looked at her, horrified that she had heard him.

"Gohan," she began, not knowing what to say, but before she could even begin, Gohan ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know where he went Piccolo! We need to find him though! He can't go through this alone, dammit!" Bulma banged her fist against the table. Gohan had been missing for three hours now. Piccolo and Vegeta had both tried locating his ki, but Gohan had suppressed it and neither of them knew where he could have gone.

"What was he doing before he left?" Piccolo asked, trying to fit these pieces together.

"He was… he was in his brother's room. He was on knees, apologizing, begging his brother for forgiveness." Bulma hid her face in her arms as she started crying all over again. "He blames himself… for the death of his parents. He thinks it's his fault that Goten is going to grow up without a parent."

"That damn kid," Piccolo began bitterly, "he was too selfless for his own good. Always blaming himself for things he has no control over."

"Piccolo, I am scared for him. I, I don't want him to go through this alone," Bulma trembled as she looked into the namekian warrior's eyes.

"Don't worry, if anyone can get through this, it's Gohan." Piccolo told her, but he wasn't too sure about it himself. He felt useless and weak right now, but there was nothing he could do. Gohan did not want to be found, he made that clear when he rejected Piccolo's attempt at a telepathic communication.

"Namek," called the flame haired warrior from the doorway. "I found the brat. He's on the roof."

Piccolo let out a bitter chuckle. "All that worrying and he was right in front of us." He walked out of the room, his white cape swaying behind him. He needed to talk to the kid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not a very clever hiding spot," Piccolo commented, taking a seat next to Gohan on the roof of Capsule Corp.

"I'm sorry. I, just need to sort things out."

"Take your time Gohan. It's okay to grieve, you know. I am here for you, if you-"

"I'm fine. Thank you, but I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me." Gohan cut Piccolo off.

"It's not your fault, kid. Stop blaming-"

"I'm fine, Piccolo!" Gohan snapped at his mentor. He realized what he had done, and gasped. "I'm sorry, Piccolo, I… I just need to be alone for a while. I need to be alone."

"Fine, kid, point taken." Piccolo couldn't bring himself to be angry at Gohan for his outburst. The kid has been on edge lately, and quite frankly, Piccolo couldn't blame him. "You know where to find me." He said, and lept off the building without turning back.

Gohan leaned back, his arms behind his head. He looked up at the stars, searching for some sign, some guidance, so he could know what to do. He felt tears well up, but he held them back and clenched his fists. He could not cry now. He had to be strong, for his brother's sake.

_So that was it for this chapter guys! please review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me anytime! I don't bite! -Reem _


	3. 3: The Funeral

Here it is! The next chapter, as promised! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter Three: The Funeral

"I like this picture the most," Gohan said, pointing to a photo of his mother, Chi Chi. In the picture, she was wearing a long blue robe that had a pink sash tied around the waist. She was smiling so wide that her eyes looked closed. Gohan did not know when the photo was taken, but his mom looked young in the picture, so he assumed it was taken before he was born. He chose it because she looked genuinely happy and carefree. It was not often that Gohan saw his mother like that; it seemed like she was always worried about something, -_or someone. _Gohan knew he and his father had always added excess stress to Chi Chi. He looked at the photo again, _I wonder if she is relaxed right now. _

"I thought so too," Bulma said, and smiled. She put a hand on Gohan's shoulder before walking out of the room. There was so much to prepare, she wanted this funeral to be perfect; Chi Chi deserved that much.

"Bulma," Gohan called before she left the room.

"Yes," she turned around to look at the kid.

"Thank you. For everything," he said genuinely. Gohan really appreciated all that Bulma had done for him.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Besides, there's no need to thank me. We're practically family; we need to look out for each other." She winked at the teen then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He felt numb. He knew he should have been crying, and kami knows he wanted to, but for some odd reason, he could not cry. He was looking straight at his mother's dead body, and he knew how heartless he looked; knew that everyone was watching him intently, but he could not do it. And that hurt more than crying ever could of.

Minutes turned to hours as he sat next to the now closed casket. Eventually, Krillin came up behind the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. At first, he flinched the moment his hand touched his flesh, but once he realized Krillin posed no threat, he accepted the warm gesture.

"How are you holding up, kiddo," Krillin asked, trying to look the half saiyan in the eye. Gohan averted his gaze.

"Fine, I guess," Gohan answered. He was lying and he knew that Krillin could see right through him. Heck, it didn't take a genius to tell when Gohan was not telling the truth, lying never suited the boy.

"No, Gohan. How are you _really_ doing?" The man was truly concerned for the well being of the son of his best friend. Everyone at the funeral was put off by his silence and his distance. It seemed that Gohan was coping by pushing everyone away, and that terrified them. The usually open and expressive boy who wore his heart on his sleeve was being uncharacteristically guarded, and everyone noticed it.

"What do you want me to say, Krillin?" he asked desperately. "Both my parents just died." Gohan was unsure of what all these people wanted from him. Did they want him to break down? To cry? To grieve openly? He wanted to too. He wanted to feel, he felt wrong; evil almost. Here he was, at his own mother's funeral, and everyone else seemed more distraught than he. But the few people who really knew the boy- as in they knew him as Gohan and not just Goku's son, they knew that wasn't true. They could tell from the way Gohan distanced himself. From the walls he was trying to put up. From the pathetic attempt at being cold hearted. That attitude suited him just as much as lying did.

"Gohan, I just want to let you know that it's okay to cry. It's your Mom's funeral, we won't judge you; we won't blame you. Just let it out. We're here for you." Krillin said comfortingly.

Gohan wanted to believe him desperately, he wanted to take up the former monk's suggestion, but he couldn't. _Am I really that cold hearted? That evil? _Gohan wondered where all his emotions had gone. Everything he had once known was gone. And that left him feeling lonely. It left him feeling abandoned. But worst of all, it left him feeling empty. "Thanks, Krillin." Gohan said and got up to get some fresh air. It was getting too crowded at the funeral in his opinion.

Krillin watched as the boy left, and a figure emerged from the shadows. "See what I mean?" asked Piccolo.

"I know, I've never seen him like that." Krillin said absently, still mulling over his recent conversation with the thirteen year old half saiyan. "He seems so out of it. So detached."

"He pretends to be okay, but the kid doesn't realize we can all see right through him." Piccolo said, gazing at the door Gohan just left out of.

"Should I go follow him?" Krillin asked, worried about the half saiyan.

"No, just let him be alone for a bit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gohan's feet dangled from the roof of the building. He just wanted to be alone. To sort things on his own. To think. But Gohan didn't know what there was to sort out. What he needed to figure out was a mystery to him; he needed to solve a problem but he did not know what the problem was. He looked up at the sky.

"Mom, Dad," he said, gazing at the stars. "I hope you guys are alright. I miss you guys, a lot. I really do, but, Mom, I know you would be here if you could be." It was then that Gohan realized something. His mother had no choice in her death. She could not be resurrected by Shenron, even if she wanted to be. Goku on the other hand... Gohan clenched his fists in anger.

"And Dad, please, if you are listening, can you give me a clue. A hint as to why you don't want to be here. Did I-" Gohan choked for a moment. "Was it me? Did I let you down? Dad, please don't punish Goten for my mistake." Gohan waited for a response, and slowly the seconds turned into minutes as he waited and waited. "Dad?"

Nothing. But Gohan could not be surprised. It was not the first time Gohan reached out to his father, and despite his anger he knew it would not be the last. He buried his face in his hands and let out a deep sigh. _He doesn't care, he never did._

"Gohan," called out a familiar voice. He jumped off of the roof in an instant, and landed right in front of an unsuspecting Bulma, who screamed out loud.

"Dammit Gohan! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at the teenager.

"I'm sorry, Bulma," Gohan said sheepishly, and for the first time in a while, he actually smiled.

"That's fine, kiddo, you just scared me that's all," the blue haired scientist said, and ruffled his hair. Although Gohan usually hated when people did that to him, the motion was too kind for Gohan to be annoyed by it, so he just smiled at her sweetly.

"You called for me?"

"Ah, yes! Um… We're all making some parting words for your mom, you don't have to speak, I just thought you would want to be there, you know," Bulma wasn't sure how to continue. Thankfully, Gohan caught on and saved her from any further explanation.

"Of course," he said, and they were led to the larger room with Chi Chi's coffin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I remember the first time I met her, she tried to kill me," began Yamcha, with a smile on his face. "We were both young, and both terrified of each other for various reasons, and she tried to shoot me with a laser beam. I was so scared of her. Heck, I am still scared of her." Yamcha chucked and received various giggles from the crowd as well as a "you can say that again" from Krillin.

"I knew that she would end up with someone special. She needed someone just as stubborn and determined as she was, and she found her match in Goku. Chi Chi has always been a strong willed person, but it is always her caring nature that I will never forget. No matter how tough things got, she always had faith in us Z Fighters. She was always optimistic that things would eventually turn out right. We put her through so much worry, but she always forgave us afterwards. Although she left this world and has joined Goku, she left us all a gift, a mini Goku. We miss her dearly, but we know that she is resting peacefully now, and we all know that we will someday see her again." Yamcha smiled and put a rose on her coffin, then handed the stage to Bulma.

"Chi Chi was one of my closest friends. When things got crazy and out of hand, I always knew that while everyone else was out fighting life or death battles, she would be there as moral support. We were both able to keep each other's spirits high, even when it seemed that our loved ones were doomed." Bulma wiped a tear from her eye and struggled to continue. "She left too early, there was still much more for her to do on this world, but kami decided that her time has come, and I am sure she is resting peacefully now, with Goku right by her side. We miss you Chi Chi," Bulma said, and placed a rose on the coffin. She walked to the edge of the platform and ushered Gohan over.

"Do you want to add something?"she asked him carefully. "it's okay if you would prefer not to speak."

"No it's fine, I'll just say something brief," Gohan thought he owed his mother at least that. He slowly made his way to the platform, and took a moment to gather his thoughts. His friends in the audience watched him closely, and knowing he was being observed and analyzed made Gohan even more nervous.

"My mom, was scary, stubborn, and strict, but above all that, she was loving. My mom was and still is the most caring person I have ever met. It pains me to say that I did not appreciate her as much," Gohan choked for a moment, but continued smoothly, this time directing his gaze at the floor. "I did not appreciate her as much as I should have. I did not study as much as she wanted me to, and I made her worry about me, a lot. There is still a lot that I wanted to say to her, that I wanted her to see. She will never see me graduate from high school, she will never see my wedding day, or meet her grandchildren. Most of all, she will never see her second son grow up. My mom left too early, it was not her time to go, but she had to, and I miss her dearly. If you are listening, mom, I love you. More than words could ever describe. Thank you, Mom."

Gohan grabbed a rose and placed it on the coffin as well. His gaze still on the ground. He heard sniffles from the audience and could feel the pitying gazes directed at him. He hated it. He hated the attention, and the reason for it made him feel both pathetic and weak. He was starting to break into a sweat as an overwhelming sense of claustrophobia kicked in. His breathing became hitched as his chest moved up and down rapidly and his heart rate went up. His power level increased, very slightly. So slight that it was imperceptible to most, but nothing went past the ever so watchful gaze of Piccolo, who, sensing his discomfort, walked up behind the half saiyan and led him out of the room.

"Thanks Piccolo," Gohan said once they were outside. He was still panting heavily, his hands on his knees as his eyes averted the namekian's concerned gaze. "It's nothing, I just got nervous," Gohan said before his mentor could even ask. "It's just the stress, I think it's getting to me."

And Gohan was sure that was partially right. He had been really on edge and anxious lately, but this is the first time it had any real physical consequences. He held his hand on his chest and his breathing sped up. His heart rate felt like it was getting faster and faster.

"Breathe, Gohan," Piccolo said sternly. The kid's heart was beating so quickly that Piccolo heard it. He was namekian, and his sense of hearing was very adept, but not to that extent. "Slowly." Gohan counted to three, _breathe in, breathe out_, he thought to himself, desperately trying to calm himself down. Eventually, his heart rate slowed down and he was able to calm himself down.

"What was that kid?" Piccolo asked worriedly.

"I, I don't know. Like I said before, I am sure it is just the stress. Don't worry, Piccolo."

The whole thing seemed to rile the boy up, but Piccolo decided not to press the issue further, mentally deciding to ask the blue haired human about it. She would know what to do.

**That was it guys! I had a lot of fun writing that one and for all those dragonball fans out there, that one was for you guys! for those of you who did not watch dragonball, that scene about how Yamcha met Chi Chi is accurate, she really did try to shoot him with a laser! XD anyways please let me know what you think and as always please favorite follow and review!**

**_reem **


End file.
